I Should Be Late More Often!
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Renji is late once again, but what happens when Byakuya's punishment is too harsh? Great things happen, thats what! This time, Renji doesn't regret being late. Rated T for suggestive stuff. Nothing too bad though.


_**A/N: So this is my first byaren. Actually, its my first malexmale. I hope it doesnt turn out too bad! Cant say why im suddenly in love with this couple. Just am. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or characters.**_

It was just another usual day in the 6th division. Quiet, peaceful, orderly. Byakuya was at his desk doing paperwork like always with his beautiful calligraphy. His office was perhaps a little too quiet. He couldn't imagine why though. He wondered if his lieutenant noticed it as well. Wait, his lieutenant? How did he not notice his lieutenant was not there? What time was it? With a sigh Byakuya looked at the clock which was hanging on the opposite wall. 11:30? He was almost 3 hours late! Byakuya could have gone to look for him, but instead decided to wait. He was use to this after all. Though he was never this late, Renji Abarai did have a habit with 'losing track of time' as he would call it. Why Byakuya hadn't fired him already was a mystery. Just as he predicted, his lieutenant's spiritual pressure came racing towards him very quickly. The doors bursted open and a disheveled looking Renji abruptly stopped after entering the room. He was slightly out of breath and his crimson red hair was loose.

"Sorry..captain" he said in between pants. Byakuya took his grey eyes off his work and pierced Renji with one of those 'you're in for an ear full' looks. The look softened for a second at seeing his current physical state. Cheeks flushed, long hair hanging freely while covering one eye, robes slightly parted to see his tan, bare chest with tattoos poking out. Oh, those tattoos. Such a mystery to Byakuya. The intricate design, bold and black and where, _where_ did they end? The noble had always wondered.. Byakuya shook of his inappropriate thoughts and made his look more fierce. Renji flinched at the sudden intensity and braced himself for a scathing lecture.

"Abarai. Why do you insist on always being late? Do you not even have enough respect for your captain to be punctual?" He asked raising a thin eyebrow. Renji thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he spoke.

"Of course I respect you captain! Its just I over slept this morning and well.." he trailed off knowing that was not the best thing to say. Byakuya sat further back in his chair and folded his hands together.

"You over slept? Why so tired, Abarai?" He questioned with a calm voice. Renji saw that one coming.

"Had a..long night..erm..captain" he admitted awkwardly. The noble already knew what that meant. Renji had gone out drinking last night undoubtedly with Matsumoto, Kira, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Byakuya pondered for a minute thinking of the right punishment. He then stood up and began walking up to Renji. The leutenent visibly tensed and got ready to be senbonzakura'd. The captain walked past him and went outside.

"Come" was all he said. Renji did as he was told and suddenly felt weak when they entered the training grounds. He loved fighting his captain, but not like this. Byakuya drew out Senbonzakura and pointed it at Renji. The frazzled vice captain quickly pulled out Zabimaru and nearly dropped it. He held it up in more of a defensive position, which made Byakuya almost smile. Almost. Byakuya lunged using shunpo and nearly stabbed Renji in the gut. Renji somehow managed to dodge only to be attacked again. It was clear his captain wasn't going easy on him. Realizing he could die, he fought back. Swords clanged together, and Byakuya being more skilled, was delivering more blows than he was receiving. Renji called out his shikai and was starting to advance until Byakuya called out his own. Millions of flower petals cut deep, and Renji fell. His captain was being too harsh. Gasping for air, he stood up and prepared to fight again. Even if it was punishment, he wasn't about to give up.

"Captain, is this really necessary?" He yelled hoping his captain would realize how harsh he was being. His answer was another wave of petals. While it hurt, Renji couldn't help noticing how beautiful it was to be surrounded in a ball of pink petals. His sword was truly something else. As his vision blurred and large gashes spurted blood, he smiled while falling to his knees. Somewhere along the line, he had managed to lay a view good cuts on his captain. As Byakuya walked towards him, his small smile turned into a cocky grin. Byakuya stopped, and raised an eyebrow. Renji shakily stood up and pointed his sword at Byakuya. With a crooked smirk, he whispered

"Bankai" Zabimaru roared and twisted around its wielder. With a swift move of the arm, the oversized snake lunged at Byakuya with speed that Yoruichi would be proud of. With unexpected power, it hit and Byakuya was trapped in the beasts mouth as it crashed into a wall. Renji always did like being destructive. The snake suddenly pulled back as a massive sworm of petals cut through. Byakuya was suddenly in front of Renji and impaled him with his sword. For a brief second, Renji thought he saw something flicker in those ashy eyes. Something like shock and regret. And then everything went black.

_'Where am I?'_ Renji thought to himself as he lie in a dark room. This room was unfamiliar to him. He suddenly felt a presence and jolted up. He expected pain, but there was none. His wounds were gone. He looked up and visibly paled. In front of him was a half naked Byakuya. No shirt, no kenseiken, no scarf. Just the usual shinigami pants that were dangerously low exposing his small hips. Byakuya's usual stoic face was full of amusement and..lust? Renji couldn't tell.

"C-captain?" He stuttered to speak. The noble simply smirked and walked over to him. He soon found himself underneath the captain his face turned as red as his hair. His captain had his hands on his chest and was straddling his hips.

"Renji" he said huskily. Renji simply stared shocked at the man. Had he just called him Renji? More importantly, had he always smelled this good?

_'Seriously, is this real? Am I dreaming? Do I like this? Oh god I think I do. Since when have I been gay? I mean yeah, Captain is one hell of a man. He's pretty god damn beautiful too. How can you not be attracted to him? Come to think of it, I guess I always have been. Well if this is a dream, might as well go with it'_ and with that, he kissed his captain square on the lips. And he liked it. It felt so..real. But then, everything started to go white.

"Renji"

_'Nngh..captain'_

"Abarai"

_'Noo not the last name thing' _

"Lieutenant!"

"Huh? Where am I? Where did Bya..ku..yaa..oh. Hey, Captain!" He said nervously. Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow. Renji tried to sit up but collapsed from pain. He looked down at his now bandaged wounds.

_'Wait, who the hell?_' He wondered while staring back at Byakuya. _'Did he..? No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't have taken off my shirt..right?'_

"Yes Abarai. I bandaged you. Someone had to" Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"Th-thanks captain" he stuttered. Byakuya shrugged and got up.

"Come Abarai. I will assist you to your home so you may rest" he said with his usual calm voice. Renji stared in shock at his captain. Was this man not just trying to kill him? He reluctantly stood up and staggered. He wanted to hiss from the pain but bit it back instead. With wobbly legs he followed the captain to his home.

Entering his small house, Renji tried to walk to his bedroom. He just wanted to lay down. To his dismay, his legs decided to stop working and he collapsed. He waited for the unforgiving floor to hit his face but it never did. He felt warm arms grab him and opened his eyes to see Byakuya's own staring back at him. The sudden close proximity made him blush and he mentally kicked himself for it. As much as he wanted to stay there in that position his body wouldn't allow it and he soon fell into unconsciousness again. Waking up a few minutes later, he was in his bed. Apparently, the hole in his stomach had opened up again and Byakuya was healing it. Renji blushed crimson at Byakuya's touch and instantly tried to force it away.

"Ah. You're awake Abarai" Byakuya said calmly while wrapping the wound. Renji simply stared and waited for him to stop. Byakuya however was enjoying this. While Renji had been unconscious, he had been observing those intricate tattoos. He had even gone so far to trace the designs with his finger but had stopped when Renji got goose bumps. He could only wonder where those designs ended. He suddenly realized he was staring and quickly looked at his lieutenant's face.

_'Is he..blushing? He didn't notice my staring did he?'_ Byakuya wondered to himself.

"Are you feeling alright Abarai?" He suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah. I mean yes captain" he corrected himself.

"Abarai, it appears I may have taken it too far. I did not intend to injure you so severely" he sort of apologized.

"Oh it's okay Captain I mean I..I deserved it right?" He said with a little more anger then he intended. His captain noticed of course and looked at him eye to eye.

"Perhaps not. I was merely trying to teach you a lesson about punctuality. It appears I forgot my own strength" he said with a glint of amusement in his eye. Renji was beyond confused. Did his captain really do that to teach him a lesson or was he simply doing it for fun?

"Yeah. You sure did" he said while wincing from pain. Byakuya suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"Renji.." Byakuya said sympathetically. Renji looked at him with slight shock at his tone. Byakuya quickly put his stoic mask back on.

"I will return tomorrow to check on your condition. You will not be working tomorrow. The day after that, however, I expect you to report to my office _on time_" he said while standing up and leaving. After the door shut, Renji let out a sigh and tried to sleep. He had too much on his mind.

_'What the hell Captain? Why the sudden mood swings? More importantly, why the hell do I have this feeling in my stomach? Good god. I don't..love Captain Kuchiki do I? The fuck? Why did I get goosebumps? Damnit I think I do love him. Fuck. Well, tomorrow should be interesting'_ and with that thought in mind, the red pineapple drifted off into Byakuya filled dreams.

...

The next morning, Byakuya headed out early to go check on his lieutenent. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to know, but he really was worried about Renji's well being. He did cause the pain anyways.

_'Don't lie to yourself you fool. You know there are multiple reasons as to why you are visiting him. You simply want to see him. And maybe even-'_ Byakuya stopped himself from finishing that thought. He didn't have those feeling for his vice captain. Right?

_'He is quite attractive. Tan skin, well built muscles, and those tattoos. So defiant. Sigh..how unbecoming for a noble. I never realized I favored men. Ever since Hisana's passing things have been..confusing. Renji would be..fitting for me'_ he thought about this until he reached Renji's house. He knocked not really expecting Renji to be up, but to his surprise he opened the door still shirtless like the previous day.

"Hey Captain. Would you like to come in for a bit? Renji asked kindly. Byakuya held down a blush and nodded yes. Renji let him in and they both sat on the living room couch. Byakuya noticed Renji wince as he sat down slowly.

"You should not be up yet, Abarai" Byakuya said calmly. Renji simply sighed.

"Yeah I know. But I have to do it eventually so why not now?" He replied with a shrug. He then flinched and held a hand up to his shoulder.

"Are you in pain Abarai?" Byakuya asked slightly worried.

"Nah. My bodys a bit sore is all. No big deal" he lied. It actually hurt like hell.

"Perhaps you should get a massage. I find that they help sore muscles" he advised.

"Sounds nice. Who do you usually get them from?" He questioned somehow knowing the answer.

"The servants at the Kuchiki manor. However I am also fairly skilled at doing it" Byakuya replied. Renji raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly his Captain was getting at. He suddenly wanted Byakuya to prove how skilled he was.

"You don't say. Well, how about demonstrating your skill? Seen as how you're the one who nearly killed me" he mused. Byakuya raised an eyebrow but kept his stoic face.

"Need I remind you that you deserved that beating?" He retorted. Renji gave a lopsided smirk as Byakuya continued.

"However, I will gladly prove to you my skill" he finished. Renji stood up and swayed for a second, then gestured for Byakuya to follow him to his room. Once there, he lied down on his stomach still smirking. Byakuya knelt down and without hesitation began massaging his shoulders. At first, Renji was tense, but he relaxed at the amazing feeling of his Captains small hands kneading his muscles. After a few minutes, he moved down to his back avoiding the wounds of course. Byakuya couldn't help but smile as he felt Renji's body relax. He then moved up to his arms and repeated the motion. Renji bit back a moan of content and prayed this would never end. Unfortunately, Byakuya stopped. Renji flipped over so he could look at his captain.

"Is there anything else?" Byakuya asked raising an eyebrow. Renji didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to have every inch of his body massaged, but he couldn't say that to his captain, right? Renji simply looked at his Captain hoping his eyes would say it all and to his surprise, they did. Byakuya simply nodded and began massaging his lieutenant's shoulders once again. Renji closed his eyes with satisfaction. Maybe he should be late more often? Then Byakuya would kick his ass again have to give him more of these heavenly massages. He suddenly felt his face heat up as Byakuya moved to his chest. It felt amazing. He opened one eye slightly and held back a gasp. Byakuya was looking over his body, tracing his tattoos with his eyes, looking very focused. He was also blushing, but only slightly. Renji closed his eye again and this time gasped a little as Byakuya's hands moved down to his abs.

"Does it hurt?" Byakuya asked.

"N-no Captain" he stuttered. It was the opposite of pain. _'If only he would go a little lower..'_ Renji thought to himself. He instantly regretted thinking that as he felt a distinct pressure building in his lower stomach. _'No no no not now! Go away damnit! I can't have you spring up while the Captains right there!'_ Renji was desperate to keep control. Byakuya's hands didn't help.

"Renji" Byakuya suddenly spoke. Renji tensed up and looked at his captain who was still staring at his body.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered again.

"Why did you choose to get these tattoos?" He asked curiously.

"My tattoos? Well..I don't really know. Just found them interesting I guess. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Curiosity" he said with a shrug. Renji was beginning to relax until his Captains arms moved to his hips. He was struggling to keep quiet at this point. _'Fuuuuuuck'_ he moaned in his head. Byakuya was enjoying this a little too much. He never thought simply touching his lieutenant would be so riveting. What was more interesting was Renji hadn't stopped him yet. Byakuya began to get his hopes up. Maybe Renji wanted this too? He held back a smile at the thought and slowly moved to his legs. He wanted to laugh as Renji tensed up again. If he didn't stop him now, it was a definite sign. He looked up at Renji who was surprisingly looking at him with wild eyes. He was biting his lip slightly and had a look of lust in his eyes. Byakuya's widened a bit and he stopped.

"Are you in pain, Renji?" Byakuya asked not caring about the use of his name. When Renji simply nodded yes, Byakuya quirked an eyebrow. He moved closer to Renji's face and noticed how red it got.

"Speak" he ordered. Renji's eyes grew slightly bigger and he opened his mouth to speak.

"C-captain?" He said nervously.

"Are you alright Renji? You look like you have a fever. Or is it something else?" Byakuya mused and Renji's eyes grew again. Renji shook his head again and Byakuya smiled, yes smiled, and returned to the massage. This time, he watched Renji's face as he massaged his upper thigh which was dangerously close to something Renji was currently struggling to control. Renji's face grew as red as his hair and he bit his lip.

"Abarai, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Im not quite sure how to say it though" Byakuya said.

"W-what is i-it Captain?" He stuttered back.

"I find myself thinking of you, Abarai. You are loud, defiant, disobedient, and yet you are an outstanding lieutenant and I would never replace you. Lately however, you cross my mind more than usual. I do believe my feelings for you are more than the usual Captain Lieutenant bond. What I am trying to say is that I do believe I have fallen in love with you Renji" he admitted with a slight blush. He had never felt so out of character. He didn't dare look at Renji who seemed to be baffled.

"Captain? You mean you really have feelings for me? I mean, I feel the same and all but I never knew you would return the feeling. I always thought you were..well..out of my league" he admitted shyly. Byakuya looked at him slightly shocked.

"I could say the same about you" Byakuya replied. Renji raised and eyebrow in disbelief.

"How would I be out of your league?" He asked shocked.

"You are so unique. The opposite of me in nearly every way. Your looks are so different. I have always appreciated your bizarre crimson hair and odd fashion sense. Even your personality is something no one else has. Defiant, strong willed, courageous, and of course laid back. And even though you are only a lieutenant, you have the skills of a captain" he finished speaking and watched as Renji blushed from the compliment.

"Aw captain. You're too kind" he said with a goofy grin. Byakuya smiled again and leaned forward to meet Renji's lips with his own. It was a simple, chaste kiss. And it was the first of many. When they broke, Renji gave one of his trademark grins while Byakuya gave a rare smile.

"You do realize the old man would be pissed if he knew about this right?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I do not care" Byakuya replied simply. Renji almost choked on nothing.

"You're telling me the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, 6th division Captain, doesn't care? Damn Captain, im wearing off on you!" Renji joked.

"Do not be so quick to judge me, Abarai" Byakuya replied simply. Renji tried to sit up but winced from pain again.

"Rest. I am sorry for inflicting such pain on you, Renji" He said slightly ashamed. Renji placed his hand on the nobles gently and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Captain. Ive had worse" he said with a smirk.

"Renji, from now on when were in private, call me by my name" he said.

"Byakuya?" Renji questioned. Saying his captains name made his tongue tingle. Byakuya nodded and they both smiled.

"I do believe I was giving you a massage?" Byakuya partly asked. Renji grinned and Byakuya continued.

"You know, once I heal, I gotta show you my skills in massage giving" he said slyly.

"I would like that. I wasn't aware you had such skills, Renji" he said with a smirk.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Byakuya" he chuckled.

"I am anxious to learn more" Byakuya said with a small blush.

"All in due time" he said while stroking Byakuya's arm. The rest of the day was filled with the new couple getting to know eachother better and of course, some intimate touching. They didn't go too far seen as how it was their first day as a couple, but they did kiss quite a bit. For the first time ever, Renji was happy his captain beat the shit out of him for being late.****

**_A/N: Should I do a sequel? Review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed! _**


End file.
